1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a method and apparatus for storing and displaying electronic storage media and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for convenient storage and display of compact discs.
2. Background Art
Generally, electronic data storage discs, commonly referred to as compact discs, or xe2x80x9cCDs,xe2x80x9d are one medium for storing computer programs, computer generated data and audio and visual recordings, for example. As CDs have become more popular, the need for improved packaging and storage devices that provide a secure protective storage device for CDs has likewise increased. Further, it is desirable that such a storage device be inexpensive, lightweight and space conserving.
Conventional CD holders are generally a two part, generally rectangular box and cover combination hinged together to provide storage. Often these xe2x80x9cjewel casexe2x80x9d type holders also include a separate insert within the holder for actually supporting the disc and prevent unwanted movement of the disc during storage. Developments have been made to these conventional disc containers to ease the opening, closing, and handling of the holder, reduce holder size, and simplify manufacture.
For example, referring to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,463 granted to Lakoski et al. discloses a holder (1) that includes two opposed, generally arcuate planar closure members (2a, 2b) which are joined together along a base portion (3) by a living hinge (4). One of the closure members (2a) includes a circular flange defining a bore (5) for receiving a boss (6) projecting centrally from the disc support surface of the other closure member (2b), the boss (6) being an interference fit in the bore (5) for securing the closure members (2a, 2b) together to retain a data disc in the holder (1). The holder may be injection molded of relatively lightweight polypropylene or a similar moldable polymer and may include transverse walls and a double living hinge to provide the jewel box construction and thickness of conventional disk holders.
In general, in accordance with one or more embodiments, the present invention is a method for storing and displaying electronic storage media. In general, in one aspect, the present invention is an apparatus for storing and displaying electronic storage media including a longitudinally extending rod and a storage media container adapted to receive the rod.
In accordance with one or more embodiments, the present invention may further include a bore provided in the storage media container through which the rod engages the storage media container, a hinge provided such that the storage media container can be opened while in engagement with the rod, or an end bulb adapted to pass through the bore in the storage media container and be in interference contact with the bore at a point during the passing. The end bulb may be formed in a generally spherical shape or generally conical shape. A base adapted to removably engage an end of the rod may be included. The base may be adapted to maintain the rod in a substantially vertical alignment while engaged. Another base adapted to removably engage an end of the rod may be included and the rod may be maintained in a substantially horizontal alignment when the base removably engages an end of the rod and the another base removably engages another end of the rod. A passage from the bore to the periphery of the storage media container through which the rod can be disengaged from the storage media container may be included.
In general, in one aspect, the present invention is method for storing and displaying electronic storage media including inserting a longitudinally extending rod through a storage media container adapted to receive the rod.
In accordance with one or more embodiments, the method may further include mounting the longitudinally extending rod such that the rod is able to engage a plurality of storage media containers concurrently. The method also may include adapting the storage media container to hingedly open while in engagement with the longitudinally extending rod.
The present invention enhances the ease and convenience of storing and using CDs. Displaying and accessing CDs and CD cases is made more efficient. Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following description, including the figures and the claims.